When Fang is gone, nothign is OK
by snow-hawk-666
Summary: set after Fang. Dylan has gone weird. Fang is hiding. Max is lost. Iggy is crying. Nudge weeps inside. Gazzy sits in a daze. Angel plots. im bad at summaried but i can say the story is better R


[Type text]

I had read Fang the other day and almost cried at the end, I'm in the middle of other stories too, but for this I want to be able to do vital things people turn a blind eye on, but not like school.

Please review my work once you've read it, I love reading them.

***  
(Max's POV)

All I wanted to do was lie and cry, but I couldn't cry. Not yet anyway. My soulmate, right winged man, dear friend and my perfect other half was missing.

He wandered off without us, leaving that note which was in my drawer not being looked at again, he said meet him in 20 years where we all flew with the hawks.

20 years!

That was far too long for me to be able to cope without him, even if we weren't soul mates, we had always been close, and our unspoken language no one else knew.

The main one I trusted, second in command if they got rid of me again.

They have once I knew Angel would try her luck again. She was no longer my sweet little girl, she plotted stole and caused so much pain.

She was following the words from the voice, she was going to run her own flock, so was nudge Iggy Gazzy and I'm meant to go with Dylan forgetting about Fang.

That I wouldn't let happen. I don't care who goes off to make their own flock as long as I got back to Fang.

It was dark outside the laptop with Fang's files lay on the floor beside his bed which I was lying upon. It smelt like him, I pulled myself into his covers breathing in his smell. In, out, in, out...

"Max?" a voice came to me so soft and weirdly dark. I squeezed my eyes shut, I wasn't going to wake up, and I was without pain in my dreams.

"Max, please get up" lips pressed themselves to my forehead my eyes shot open looking up I saw Fang, his over long hair flopping in front of his eyes, his beautiful tanned skin was such a contrast to mine it fitted.

"Fang" I whispered "but you left"

"I couldn't stay away, no matter what this danger is we'll fight it off, babe, it's us against the world like it always has been"

He cradled me in his arms I felt so safe like an infant in its mother's arms.

"Be outside in time Max, we don't want to be late" Fang said standing up and walking to the door. I jumped up to follow running to the hall he wasn't there. I ran down the stairs and looked outside, lines of white chairs with blue ribbons were on the grass, a red path of silk led up to a white covered table a man standing behind it, Fang standing before it in a perfect black suit.

People lined up then sat in their seats.

Nudge came running from the shadows and grabbed my hand tugging me towards the ladder to the outdoors "you're late max!"

She was wearing a cream dress which went to her knees and a chocolate sash around the middle. Looking past her I saw Angel wearing the copy of Nudges dress but Angels went to her ankles.

They both wandered down the istle I looked down at myself and gasped.

I wasn't wearing the bids maid dress for totals wedding. I was wearing a wedding dress, the top was corsets styled and sat low showing my wings, the skirt came out flluffy. Everything glittered from sequence.

Something nudged my ankles looking down Akila had took hold of my dress and slowly led me forward down the istle.

Fang held out his hand I took it.

Wait this was my wedding.

"I thought you had left me for good, well for 20 years anyway" I said a tear running from my face

"I have Max I'm not here, yes were both dreaming the same thing but sadly I'm not here, it's all a dream Max, and it's time to wake up and go on without me" he pulled me towards him and kissed my lips before everything faded.

I jumped awake gasping for breath looking around the room the sun had started to come up, pink highlighted Fang's room.

"Fang" I squeaked as the doorknob turned but when the door opened I was greeted by the sight of the blond haired baby, Dylan.

"How are you?" he asked to chirpy for my liking

"How do you think I am?" I snapped holding a pillow to my body the scent of Fang reaching my nose

"Fang made his choice Maximum; don't be worried he said he would meet you in 20 years time, not long at all"

Tears sprung to my eyes "I don't want to wait you moron, I want to see him now, he's all I care about apart form the kids" I jumped to my feet wheels turning in my head "you had something to do with him leaving didn't you?"

"Maximum, he was going to be hunted down, but a number the flock couldn't handle, he would have got you hurt, I can't let that Maximum I just can't I love you" Dylan said taking steps closer arms out.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "YOU SICK FREAK, I CAN'T LOVE YOU O LOVE FANG NOT YOU!"

Dylan looked hurt then his voice sent shivers down my spine "the so called perfect one who left?"

"you made him!" i snapped a tear rolling from my eye

"i didn't i suggested he choose to maximum" Dylan said "i'll leave you to calm down them i'm telling the flock the new rules"

I looked up "no you FUCKING DON'T" i tried to run after him but he imply shut the door and locked it, i ran to the window which was nailed shut from the outside.

I was trapped, the glass was to thick for me to break.

(FANGS POV)

I jumped the cave floor hard on my back. Sitting up i had to fight to keep the tears back.

Even though no one was around i wasn't going to show emotion. Not just yet.

I had dreamed i was with Max we were getting married but i told her it was a dream.

I stood and walked to the cave entrance looking out over the canyon i stared looking for anything coming.

We learned o fly with hawks here.

Where i said I'd meet Max, why come here now? Maybe i was hoping for a chance of Max coming after me.

But so far nothing was approaching and i felt lonely as ever.

I had no blind mutant cooking laughing or even beating me at cards, no annoying pre-teen prattling on about Teen Fashion the latest magazine. No little girl with bambie eyes or small boy with the uncontrollable urge to blow things up.

Also no perfect girl to hold in my arms, no kips to kiss. Not even her breathing to keep me calm.

These were going to be some long years.

That's when i spotted it coming along the horizon.

Something with wings.

Heading my way.

I hope you liked it also please review it means a lot to me

[Type text]


End file.
